Séduction périlleuse
by Blondes powaa
Summary: DERNIER CHAPITRE ! : Severus vient d'être frappé d'un mal communément appelé le démon de midi. Il rencontre la fille de ses rêves mais le manque de pratique lui occasionne quelques râteaux. Une potion qui tourne mal et sa vie devient un cauchemar...
1. Où comment une obsession prend forme

Résumé:Severus vient d'être frappé d'un mal communément appelé le démon de midi. Il rencontre la fille de ses rêves mais le manque de pratique lui occasionne quelques râteaux. Une potion qui tourne mal et sa vie devient un cauchemar ...

Port nawak total écrit par un groupe de folles. Soyez indulgents c'est notre premier délire...

Le premier chapitre a été écrit par cassandre8.

Disclaimer : Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à nous ...

--- : pensées de Severus Rogue

- Dialogues

* * *

Où comment une obsession prend forme.

Salle des professeurs, le 31 août, rentrée du corps enseignant :

La fatigue commençait à peser sur les yeux du maitre des potions.

--- et bla bla bla, et bla bla bla ... il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais de pérorer ce vieux sénile. Je me suis déjà tapé la rentrée des mangemorts ce matin, et ce soir, je dois me taper les divagations d'Albus...

Soudain le silence se fit.Notre vénéré maitre ouvrit un oeil et crut halluciner :

---- mais il se fait une ligne de tagadas le drogué !

Ignorant les regards ahuris de ses confrères, le directeur reprit :

- Comme je disais précédemment, j'ai enfin accéder à la requête de notre bibliothécaire, Mme Pince, qui me réclame depuis de longues années une assistante dans cette tâche si ardue qu'est la gestion d'une blibliothèque.

Toc, toc toc

- Ah, la voilà, pile à l'heure ! Laissez moi vous présenter Aristoloche Delacour, qui nous vient de France. Elle est la soeur de Fleur et m'a été chaudement recommandée par Mme Maxime. Inutile de vous demander de l'aider à s'acclimater, je pense que beaucoup s'en chargeront, dit-il d'un air goguenard en regardant l'attitude de ses collègues.

En effet, Flitwick se trémoussait sur son tabouret, l'écume aux lèvres, Hagrid se caressait furieusement la barbe, signe d'une grande agitation ( pour sa défense, on ignore si c'est la vue d'Aristoloche ou l'évocation du nom de Mme Maxime); et Rogue avait la bouche grande ouverte, tel un poisson sorti de son bocal.

Quelle surprise mes aieux ! La fille de ses rêves matérialisée devant lui ! Tout lui revenait en mémoire ...

* * *

Un an auparavant, du côté de la Bretagne. 

Rogue avait été envoyé par Voldy en mission en France. Il devait enquêter sur les traces laissées par Merlin au cours de ses pérégrinations. Il faisait une chaleur cet été là et il prit sur lui de réserver un hotel du dernier chic, l'hôtel de la mère Poulard, En plus, vu le nom il avait l'impression d'être un peu chez lui. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

En arrivant à l'hôtel il fut surpris de voir des affiches pleins les murs, représentant une jeune fille splendide, un paquet de gâteaux à la main, souriant à pleines dents.En se renseignant, il apprit que l'hôtel faisait parti d'une chaine qui fabriquait également des gâteaux bretons. La jeune fille sur l'affiche était tout simplement la représentante de la marque.

Tout en elle respirait la beauté : elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus, un petit nez tout fin, Son corps était tout simplement divin ! Aphrodite sortie des eaux ! Même Boticelli n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Il fut tout de suite conquis et très vite obnubilé par cette fille. Il commença par acheter des tonnes de gâteaux, puis n'y tenant plus, vola toutes les affiches de l'hotel.

De retour à Poudlard, il accrocha toutes les affiches dans sa chambre,

C'est vrai que ces couleurs vives et chatoyantes juraient un peu avec son intérieur si austère, mais, par Merlin, il lui fallait sa dose tous les jours !

* * *

Mais revenons à cette pré-rentrée... 

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle, Il s'en voulait un peu, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il jeta un oeil à ses collègues et une rage sourde s'empara de lui :

--- ah non, saperlipopette ! Elle est à moi ! Ces saligauds ne me la prendront pas !

Alors il se leva et d'un geste gracieux offrit à la demoiselle sa place. Tous les regards féminins se tournèrent vers lui, médusés. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pas lui tout de même ! Il sourit alors, pour ne pas paraître déstabilisé par tous ces regards inquisiteurs. Bizarrement, ce sourire n'eut pas l'effet escompté, mais c'était du pareil au même. A la vue de cette grimace toutes les enseignantes eurent froid dans le dos et se retournèrent en même temps, refusant de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant de peur de mourir de peur. Trelawney se leva même en criant:

- Le sinistros ! Et se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, affolée en murmurant qu'elle finirait par perdre son troisieme oeil.

Aristoloche fut pour le moins surprise, mais pas apeurée. Elle lui rendit donc son sourire et prit place, Rogue s'empressa de prendre une chaise derrière lui mais ne put que s'installer entre Sybille et Pomona; Flitwick et Hagrid s'étant rapprochés à vitesse grand V.

---- Aarrgghh, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre ces deux-là. Ma vengeance sera terrrrriiiible !

Donc notre belle, sur les instances d'Albus, se présenta, d'une voix ensorcelante :

-Bonsoir, je me présente Aristoloche Delacour. J'ai 21 ans et j'ai effectué mes études à Beauxbâtons, dit elle en se retournant vers Hagrid et en lui décrochant un sourire,

---- Et de un ! Elle connait le penchant de se gros balourd pour La grande Bécasse ! Il est grillé comme un scrout à pétard en rut ! ah ah ah !

-... 6 mois à la BnF, comme assistante de bibliothèque, dans la réserve. Autant vous dire que j'ai l'habitude de manier de très vieux ouvrages ...

---- alors comme ça elle aime les vieux, se dit Rogue, comprenant ce qu'il voulait bien.

- ...La gouvernement moldu a une politique bizarre sur l'embauche de ses employés donc, et je préfère vous l'avouer maintenant, j'ai posé pour une société de gâteaux et j'étais leur représentante. Je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, mais ces obligations, et je vous le promets, n'empièteront pas sur mon travail ici. Je suis si heureuse d'être parmi vous !

---- et nous donc...

- Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous, je vous laisse aux bons soins de Mme Pince qui vous indiquera vos appartements. Malheureusement, je n'ai pour l'instant que des pièces au niveau des cachots, mais j'essaierai de vous arranger ça, dit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

--- Youpi ! dansons la carioca , se chantonna Severus, le vieux grigou rentre dans mon jeu, que le spectacle commence !

Il se retourna pour se présenter à la déesse mais son nez ne rencontra douloureusement que la porte. Elle venait de partir avec Pince. Les mains et le front collés à la porte il se promit :

--- un jour elle sera mienne, oh oui un jour elle sera mienne ...


	2. 1ère approche

Voici le 2ème chapitre même si les reviews ne suivent pas ...

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Cariboute22.

Disclaimer : tout à JK Rowling, rien à nous.

* * *

Face à l'indifférence manisfeste de ses charmes, Sévérus Rogue décide coûte que coûte, de séduire la jeune assistante de Madame Pince.

--- Saperlipopette, se dit-il!

Après tout, je suis comme tous ceux et toutes celles qui utilisent the Grasséal Shampoo, je le vaux bien!

Mais ne brusquons rien, ménageons notre monture...( tssssssssssssss je vois bien l' esprit mal tourné qui sommeille en toi, public, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi )

Reprenons!

Une fois la rentrée passée et prétextant des recherches, Rogue passa des journées entières ou le moindre petit instant qu'il avait de libre à la bibliothèque.

Il n'étudiait pas pour ses potions quoique...mais pour trouver comment aborder la belle et gracieuse Aristoloche Delacour.

Et il trouva, Eurêka!

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha de la jeune assistante et ...afficha le plus beaux de ses sourires (si si je vous jure ) et dit mielleusement:

- " Vous utilisez un bien beau parchemin. Je vois que nous avons les mêmes goûts pour les beaux parchemins. Et vous l'achetez où? "

Sans penser qu'elle était victime d'un plan drague foireux, Aristoloche répondit:

- " Je le trouve en France, il y a chez les Moldus, un magnifique endroit où on peut se les procurer, La Fouine du Nord ( www.lafouinedunord.fr )."

-" Ah, très bien" répondit-il. Et vous avez un catalogue, avec vous? J'aimerais passer une commande. D'ailleurs, peut-être que nous pourrions prendre a "cup of tea" et en discuter tranquillement, lui suggéra-t-il avec un regard des plus lubriques.

Voyant qu'Aristoloche ne prêtait aucune attention à sa proposition, Rogue rentra dans ses cachots la zizounette entre les jambes.

Il rumina encore et encore et c'est que le début d'accord, d'accord ( Tiens ça me dit quelquechose ça, non? )

Que cela ne tienne, il décida dès le lendemain de revenir à la charge. Il alla voir Madame Pince en lui demandant de l'aider très rapidement à trouver un livre de potions hyper, méga, giga important pour le cours qu'il a dans une heure et fissa presto !

Discrétos, il laissa tomber un bout de parchemin de dessous sa robe de sorcier ( et oui les filles, on irait bien voir ce qu'il y la dessous ;-) ;-) )

Bon je m'égare, revenons à nos moutons...

Il laissa tomber un bout de parchemin et rejoignit Madame Pince dans les rayons. Une fois le livre en main il détala comme une furie.

Aristoloche, dite oeil de lynx, vit le morceau de parchemin tombé, le ramassa et essaya de rattrapper le professeur Rogue pour le lui rendre. Mais celui-ci fila trop vite et surtout connaissait bien mieux Poudlard que la jeune Française, surtout les petits coins et recoins de cette grande demeure ( comme je causationne bien ).

Elle finit par apercevoir Rogue entrer dans une pièce...et quelle pièce...

Aristoloche toqua à la porte et attendit que le professeur la prie d'entrer. Elle entra et le trouva allongé tel une amazone sur une méridienne, une tasse de thé à la main. Rogue pris un air très étonné de voir l'assistante venir jusqu'ici.

-" Mademoiselle, Delacour? Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici? Et, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-" Rien de bien important professeur, je venais juste vous rapporter ce bout de parchemin que vous avez perdu tout à l'heure dans la précipitation".

-" Merci..." ( ma belle se dit-il dans sa petite tête personnelle à lui-même ).

Et il enchaîna aussi vite:

- " Heureusement que vous me rapportez ce parchemin. C'est un parchemin d'invitation à un débat sur les potions magiques qui se tiendra demain soir. Il y sera questions de leurs compositions, de leurs utilisations, de leurs bienfaits et de leurs méfaits.

Le débat sera suivi d'une exposition de fleurs entrant dans la composition des potions.

-" D'ailleurs Aristoloche, n'est-ce pas le nom d'une fleur? "demanda-t-il...

- " En somme vous êtes et vous serez une fleur parmi les fleurs, ajouta-t-il."

-"Mais j'y pense, pourquoi vous ne m'accompagnez pas? Cela me ferait plaisir de m'y rendre avec vous..." et puis après nous pourrions aller boire un dernier verre quelque part ou bien nous ballader au clair de lune et plus si affinités, pensa-t-il...

-" Je ne sais pas trop. Vous savez je viens seulement d'arriver parmi vous et j'aimerais aménager mon petit chez moi donc ça sera pour une autre fois. "

Sautant sur l'occasion, Rogue proposa ses services à la jeune assistante.

-" Je serais ravi de vous aider à déballer vos cartons, ou alors si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais là.

Nhésitez pas à me demander."

-" Non,non c'est gentil à vous mais ça va aller".

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et essaya de filer rapidement mais Rogue la rattrapa en lui prenant le bras.

-" Attendez, vous ne m'avez pas dit pour demain soir...Allez, acceptez, Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait! Vous verrez vous ne le regretterez pas. "

Ne sachant quoi répondre au professeur et voulant partir le plus rapidement possible, Aristoloche répondit:

- " Donnez-moi l'adresse, si je peux je passerai. "

Rogue ne se fît pas prier et Aristoloche pût enfin retourner à son poste à la bibliothéque.

Rogue, satisfait, alla reprendre sa place sur la méridienne de son petit boudoir secret, et commença à rêver au lendemain.

Aristoloche quant à elle, sur le chemin du retour, repensa à l'insistance de Rogue et se dit qu'il n'était absolument pas question qu'elle se rende à cette soirée avec lui! Il ne s'est pas regardé, il a un sourire à faire frémir une hyenne, il a les cheveux aussi gras qu'un fond de friteuse et puis sa tenue...qu'est ce qu'il peut bien cacher là-dessous? Ah non, non pas question d'aller quelquepart avec ça! Il est bien trop suspect, dans tous les sens du terme, pensa Aristoloche.

Tout à sa joie de se rendre à cette soirée en aussi charmante compagnie Rogue en oublia qu'il devait se rendre à son cours.

S'interrogeant sur le retard de leur professeur, les élèves prirent la décision de désigner l'un d'entre eux pour aller à sa recherche.

Ils tirèrent à la baguette la plus courte et paf en plein dans le mille, pas de pot, manque de bol c'est sur Ron que ça tomba!

Ne se doutant pas de la surprise qui l'attendait Ron y alla à reculons. Après une demi-heure de recherches, à travers les couloirs de poudlard, Ron finit par apercevoir le professeur au détour d'un couloir. Ron n'en crût pas ses yeux... Rogue était tout bonnement en train de danser dans les couloirs avec une cavalière imaginaire en chantant à tue tête " oh youpiiiiiiiii, dansons la carioooooooooooca...faisait tous comme mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Ron étant pris d'un fou rire, il alla se cacher derrière une colonne et observa Rogue...Son fou rire devenant incontrable Ron ne tarda pas à se faire repérer par le professeur de potions.

- " Weasley! Que faites-vous dans les couloirs?

N'attendant pas la réponse de Ron, Rogue, pris sur le fait, retourna très vite la situation à son avantage et infligea 100 poins en moins à Gryffondor. Ron essaya d'expliquer au professeur Rogue pourquoi il se trouvait dans les couloirs mais ce dernier ne voulut rien entendre.

- " Rejoignez les autres, Weasley et pas un mot à quiconque sinon vous me servirez de cobaye jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité! Est ce bien compris Weasley? Et si quelqu'un demande pourquoi ces 100 points en moins, ce sera à vous de trouver une excuse bidon qui vaut bien ces 100 points!"

Ron émit un son qui ressemblait à un oui et alla au plus vite rejoindre les autres en cours.

Le cours de potions pût enfin commencer mais ne dura que quelques minutes, étant donné le retard conséquent de Rogue. Ces quelques minutes de cours lui suffirent malgré tout pour bafouiller, mélanger les formules, etc... Rogue n'était plus du tout mais alors plus du tout, du tout à ce qu'il faisait... Mais bien à son rêve. C'est ça l'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur...

Au cours de la soirée Rogue s'entraîna devant sa glace à faire de beaux sourires, à trouver une belle robe de sorcier ( noire évidemment !), à s'entraîner aux belles phrases ( disons sans fracasser la personne à tous les coups ), etc...

Arriva le jour J.

Rogue ne pensa qu'à cela, à cette soirée et surtout à sa cavalière.

Aristoloche quant à elle, elle pensa qu'enfin c'était le week-end et qu'elle allait pouvoir se bichonner et aménager son petit home sweet home, et pas du tout à cette soirée qu'elle avait complétement zappée!

En fin de journée, n'y tenant plus, Rogue envoya un hibou à Aristoloche : - "J'attends ce soir avec impatience. Je ne fais que penser à vous. Sev' "

Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte et les fenêtres et s'enferma chez elle jusqu'au lundi matin. Elle était bien décidée à ne penser qu'à elle.

Tout au long de la soirée, Rogue ne quitta pas d'une seconde la porte d'entrée et sursautait à chaque fois que celle-ci s'ouvrait et s'enervait chaque fois un peu plus en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

Rogue finit par se persuader qu'elle avait dû avoir un empêchement...

Plus les heures passaient et plus il essayait de se rassurer sur les raisons qui empêchaient Aristoloche d'être à ses côtés!

Le professeur Chourave passant par là pour aller voir l'exposition des plantes, demanda à Rogue s' il souhaitait se joindre à elle, mais ce dernier répondit que non, qu'il attendait quelqu'un.

Le professeur Chourave tellement abasourdie par la réponse du professeur de potions, partit sans demander de qui il s'agissait, mais se promettait de faire sa petite enquête.

Rogue ne se souvient pas quand et comment il était rentré à Poudlard mais une chose etait certaine c'est qu'il se souviendrait très bien du lapin posé par Aristoloche.

Peu importe, pensa-t-il . Elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle m'aime...


	3. Conseils foireux

3ème chapitre écrit par cassandre8

Disclaimer : tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à nous.

* * *

Bien décidé à mettre toutes les chances de son côté, et constatant son incapacité à éveiller le moindre intêret de sa belle, Severus prit la ferme résolution de demander conseils à un tiers. 

Oui, mais qui ?

Impossible de demander à une personne de Poudlard, on lui poserait trop de questions. Il lui fallait voir du côté de ses amis. Le hic, c'est que des amis, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, et, soyons même franc, aucun.

Il tournait en rond dans son bureau les mains dans le dos depuis une heure quand la lumière se fit.

---Lucius ! Et si j'allais demander conseil à Lucius ! Il a toujours été un tombeur, lui pourra me conseiller.

En effet, depuis sa sortie de prison pour manque de preuves ( ils sont vraiment bigleux ces aurors !), Lucius végétait dans son château. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait plus trop la côte avec le seigneur des ténèbres, qui le soupçonnait, à tort, d'avoir donné des renseignements pour hâter sa remise en liberté. Bref, notre beau blondinet s'ennuyait très fort, et passait son temps entre soirées entre amis et visites de boutiques ( faut bien l'entretenir son look !).

Ni une ni deux, notre professeur ténébreux se rendit chez son ami. Il transplana jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et supposa, au bruit, qu'il tombait au beau milieu d'une de ses fameuses soirées.

--- Fichtre, diantre, saperlipopette ! maugréa Rogue, comment lui parler avec tout ce monde...

Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître ... Casimir !

--- Oh non ! une soirée déguisée !

- Severus ! fit Casimir, ravi de te voir ! Désolé si je ne t'ai pas envoyé de carton mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ... Sympa le costume, t'es déguisé en quoi ?

- suis pas déguisé bougonna Rogue, je voulais juste prendre un firewhisky avec toi, je ne savais pas que tu organisais une sauterie ...

- Une sauterie ? mais non ! Narcissa est là ! rentres mon cher, je te promets de te consacrer un peu de temps mais il faut d'abord que je termine mon gloubiboulga ...

Severus entra un peu à reculons il faut dire, mais les dés étaient jetés, alors attendons de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bal, remplie pour l'occasion de bulles. On distinguait à peine le bout de ses pieds.

--- Parfait se dit-il, je pourrai plus facilement passer inaperçu.

Aie! cria une voix, espèce de rustre, vous me marcher sur les pieds !

A ce son , notre cher professeur sursauta et se mit à trembler :

--- oh non, par merlin , pas elle !

Malheureusement pour lui il venait d' écraser fort galamment les pieds de Rita Skeeter, qui était déguisée en Andora, mère de la célèbre Samantha, sorcière américaine.

Il reprit vite contenance et dit :

- tiens tiens Skeeter, j'espère vous avoir fait mal... mais où avez vous donc caché votre plume à papote ?

- Ca, mon cher, je vous laisse le soin de le deviner, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil des plus effrayants.

---Un des amis les plus proches de Malfoy, quelle aubaine ! pensa t-elle.

Severus comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de faire une retraite à l'étage dans les meilleurs délais.

Il réussit à slalomer entre Crabbe qui était déguisé en Winnie l'ourson et Goyle en Bouba. Où alors était-ce l'inverse ? Pas d'importance de touts façons personne ne faisait la différence.

Il réussit à atteindre le premier étage et se précipita dans un petit boudoir où il savait que Lucius le trouverait. En effet dix minutes plus tard, Le magnifique blond entra, d'un air majestueux ( enfin, aussi majestueux que possible étant donné le déguisement...). Il retira son masque et s'affala dans un fauteuil.

-Pfiou qu'il fait chaud là dedans .. je meurs de soif ...

Il se fit apporter une bouteille de firewhisky et deux verres et regarda Severus de coin :

- alors que me vaut ta visite ?

Rogue ne savait plus trop comment aborder le sujet.

- eh bien, tu sais, j'ai bientôt quarante ans, et je suis toujours célibataire ( ... oh là là ne pas lui dire que je flashe sur quelqu'un...), et, enfin, tu vois, je..., j'aimerai ...

- Ah oui je vois, tu voudrais te trouver une petite sang pur pour perpétuer ta lignée, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te fasse rencontrer quelqu'un ?

- En fait, non, peut-être que tu ..., enfin, je pense que je pourrai trouver seul, mais je suis ce que je suis et...

- d'accord j'ai compris tu veux que je transforme en éphèbe ? Reviens la semaine prochaine c'est le thème de la soirée, dit-il hilare, en se tenant le ventre de rire.

- Excuses-moi, je rigole mais je ne me moque pas ... bon y a du boulot ... Commençons par les cheveux. Je vais te donner mon shampooing qui va te donner du brillant et du lustre, et surtout enlever tout ce gras ... non, non ne me remercies pas, ça te donnera du volume en plus. Et d'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître une bouteille orange, et la remit à Severus qui la regardait d'un air suspicieux.

Bon, il faut que je retourne à mes invités. Mais passes me voir demain, je te donnerai d'autres conseils.

Et sur ce, il renfila sa tête de Casimir, ouvrit la porte, cria « TAYAUT! « et descendit quatre à quatre.

Severus était effaré. Changer de Shampoing ? Pourtant il aimait tant l'odeur de Grasséal, mélange de gaufre et de pet de nonne... mais bon il faut ce qu'il faut, tout est bon pour séduire sa belle.

De retour à Poudlard, usé, il se coucha de meilleur humeur. Lucius a tant de succès qu'il avait espoir que son charisme déteigne un peu sur lui...

Le matin, en se levant, il s'empara du flacon et se dirigea vers la salle de bains d'un air guilleret :

--- ah ah à moi la belle, à moi Aristoloche ..

Il se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et déboucha la bouteille. Une odeur de choux de bruxelles s'échappa.

--- Beurk ... Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans?

Du courage, il en avait à revendre ce matin.Ilprit une petite noisette, se ravisa et rajouta une grosse dose dans sa main, et se mit à frictionner vigoureusement sa tignasse. Il rinça, finit sa toilette et sortit avec une serviette enturbannée sur les cheveux et une autre sur la taille ( dommage pour nous ...). Il se brossa les dents ( et oui il se brosse les dents ...), et déroula la serviette ( celle sur les cheveux, pas sur la taille, vicieuses ...). Il se redressa, enleva la buée sur le miroir d'un sort et ... hurla.

--- Oh non ! qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait l'autre embouché de Casimir ! C'est quoi cette tête !

Le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme pale, avec des dreads... et oui un pur rasta...

Un petit bruit le fit sortitr de son hébétude et ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire rentrer un grand-duc appartenant à Lucius. Il déroula le parchemin et lut:

« surtout n'utilises pas la lotion que je t'ai donné, j'ai fait une erreur, je me la réservais pour la soirée chez Bella de ce soir. Son effet dure deux jours, j'adore les dreads... Ca va tellement bien avec mon teint ... si tu pouvais me la renvoyer par hibou, je te serais reconnaissant. Je t'attends vers 18 heures pour d'autres conseils,

Cordialement,

Lucius Malfoy »

Deux jours, par Morgane ! Comment faire pour les cours ? C'est sûr on ne l'y reprendra plusà demander conseil à un tiers. Mieux vaut se débrouiller seul.

Premièrement appeler Albus par la cheminette pour lui dire qu'il venait d'être convoqué par Voldemort et qu'il ne serait de retour que dans deux jours. Oui c'est bien ça. Il serait toujours temps de trouver le pourquoi de cette convocation.

Deuxièmement, opération séduction renforcée, si la méthode douce ne marche pas, il faudra employer les grands moyens !


	4. 2nde approche

Voici le chapitre 4 écrit par cariboute22

disclaimer : Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à nous

* * *

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Puisque rien n'y fait, que rien n'aboutit, que toutes tentatives se soldent par un échec,  
utilisons ce qui ne trahit jamais, ce qui est le plus fiable pensa Rogue.  
--- Les potions magiques.  
Il décide donc qu'aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.  
Ni une, ni deux il attrape the encyclopedia of magics potions et zou va directement à la page 3498 à la lettre I .

Alors voyons voir ce qu'ils disent sur LA potion.

Elle se présente lyophylisée. Elle est dispersible dans de l'eau. Son effet et immédiat. Les résultats sont assurés.  
Attention il existe des effets secondaires, il ne faut surtout pas forcer la dose et surtout bien avoir à l'esprit que l'effet est  
permanent et qu'il n'existe aucune contre potion.

--- Surtout ne pas se faire prendre maintenant ou plus tard pensa Rogue!

Alors discrétos, la réalisation de la potion ne doit pas être révélée, pas un mot sur son contenu. Bon allez juste parce que c'est vous, on vous donnera le nom, à vous d'imaginer ce qu'elle peut bien contenir.

Z'êtes bien d'accord, faudrait pas que Rogue se fasse pincer.

Vite, vite je vous dis comment la potion s'appelle: Idyllica permanentum, Rogue est parti faire un tour.

Une fois la potion élaborée, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour qu' Aristoloche pose ses belles lèvres sur la tasse qui changera  
sa vie, pensa Rogue.  
Ce dernier imagine bien la scène; la belle Aristoloche portant à sa bouche la potion et l'effet étant immédiat, à peine le verre posé sur  
la table,elle court dans tout Poudlard pour rejoindre sa moitiéet l'embrasser langoureusement. En lui disant mon Roguinouchet d'amour que je t'aime ( et là elle entonne une chanson d'une de nos plus grandes artistes Laran Fabia ( beeeeuuuuuurkkkkkkk )  
Je t'aimmmmmmmmeuh comme un fou, comme un roi, comme une starrrrrrrrr de cinéma ).

A dou dou dou dou dou dou( c'est la pub, profitez-en pour aller faire une pose pipi ou une pose frigo )...

Pendant ce temps sur mon cahier voilà ce qu'il se dit:

Bon Rogue redescends de ton nuage, mon vieux ( commentaire de l'autrice du chapitre ).

Ok, ok je sais bien, c'est toi qui écrit mais bon c'est moi le "héros" alors tais-toi et vas-y écris la suite, dépêches-toi, on perds du  
temps et Aristoloche n'est toujours pas dans mes bras ( commentaires du "héros" ).

Attention reprise des programmes, tout le monde est là, on peut y aller?

Ayant déjà bien étudié dans les moindres détails les petites habitudes de la jeune française, Rogue sait quand il opérera.  
Tous les jours la jeune française s'accorde une petite pause. Elle déguste un ou deux palets de la mère poulard et boit un thé au potiron ( si si je vous assure ça existe, venait ce dimanche à la maison pour 16h, nous goûterons) ----- spéciale dédicace à une blonde incurable ;-) )

C'est l'heure du thé pour Aristoloche. Elle s'y rend tranquillou et arrive de nulle part, tel un preux et vaillant chevalier, le professeur Rogue.

- Vous ici, ... je venais me faire une petite tasse de thé. Je vous en offre un?

--- oh non pas lui , pensa Aristoloche.

Et zou, elle n'eut pas trop le temps de répondre que Rogue lui tendait une tasse de son délicieux thé maison ( euh c'est le cousin de l'homme qui valait 3 milliards ou quoi le professeur pour être aussi rapide? )

Il se passa bien 5 minutes, tic tac tic tac tic tac...durant lesquelles ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

Aristoloche priait pour que Rogue ne lui reparle pas de cette fameuse soirée où elle n'avait eu envie d'aller et encore moins envie d'y aller en sa compagnie.

Rogue quant à lui pensait :" résiste ma belle, résiste tant que tu le peux encore... "

Vraaaaam, Madame Pince débarqua et interrompit THE silence.

- " Mam'zelle Artistoloche, vous devait vous rendre à une réunion de dernière minute à laquelle vous êtes conviée. Mac Gonagall et madame Chourave vous attendent.

C'est uWgemment uWgent."

---Han, han et pourquoi donc que chouchou et gogo font une réunion de dernière minute où est conviée Aristoloche?

Bizarre ou alors elles ont la réunionite aigüe?

Elle n'avait pas dit chouchou qu'elle trouverait bien qui Rogue attendait l'autre soir?

Pendant ce temps là à la pause Thé.

Ayant toujours à la main la tasse de thé qu' Aristoloche lui a refilée avant de partir, Madame Pince se dit ; " tiens, tiens et si je me prenais une pause. Il n'y pas de raison. Et puis c'est pas parce qu'on bosse à 100 pour centqu'on doit être à 100 pour centdans son travail..."mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ( j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelquepart )

Rogue de son côté essaie de trouver comment empêcher Pince de boire le contenu de la tasse.

Eh ben là, v'la 'tit pas qu'il fût pris de court parce que vous ne savez pas quoi, eh ben madame Pince c'est la cousine de Super Jamie et zou ni une ni deux, super plus rapide que Rogue, steve Austin, et Flash Gordon réunis, elle porte la tasse à sa bouche et commence à boire le contenu.

-Houla, hou là là malheureuse ne buvez pas ça!  
Rogue n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher Madame Pince de se désaltérer (d'ailleurs quel est le pluriel d'un coca... Des altères parce  
qu'un coca désaltère, mdr mdr mdr mdr mdr mdr mdr )  
Effectivement Rogue a bien pu se rendre compte que l'effet de la potion est immédiat...


	5. Où comment Me Pince n'est pas S Stone

Ce chapitre a été écrit par mononeurone girl. Tout ressemblance avec un personnage existant serait fortuite !

disclaimer : Tout à J.K. Rowling, rien à nous.

* * *

- Saperlipopette, s'écria Rogue, elle m'a encore trouvé !

Depuis que Mme Pince avait bu la potion la vie de Severus était devenue un enfer ! Il aurait presque souhaité être en compagnie des détraqueurs à Azkaban plutôt que de jouer à cache-cache jour et nuit avec cette vieille folle. C'était Dumbledore qui assurait désormais les cours de potion. Les élèves de 4ème année avaient beaucoup ri en voyant arriver Mme Pince, en cours, les cheveux plus longs et blonds grâce à la potion « capillarus fortificus allongus ». Elle s'était assise sur Rogue, lui chatouillant le nez et les oreilles avec ses mèches blond platine. Rogue avait réussi à se dégager en mettant le feu aux rallonges capillaires mais aucune menace de sortilège ne parvint à rétablir le calme dans son cours. Depuis Albus Dumbledore, que toute cette histoire amusait beaucoup, assurait les cours de potions.

Non, vraiment personne ne reconnaissait la bibliothécaire. Ses vêtements, autrefois si austères, changeaient de couleur au gré de la journée (couleurs toutes plus vives les unes que les autres). Nul doute qu'elle avait plongé tous ses habits dans la « colorum mutatus ». La dose de potion la plus généreuse fut pour les sous-vêtements. Rogue en avait fait les frais un soir alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son boudoir.

Les posters d'Aristoloche avaient cédé leur place aux photos de Madame Pince en petite tenue, bas et jarretelles couleur citrouille, soutien-gorge mauve, culotte noire, la potion ne se souciait pas d'accorder les couleurs. Les photos lançaient des clins d'œil et des baisers au propriétaire des lieux. Après avoir nettoyé les murs, Rogue s'était noyé dans la liqueur de mandragore toute la nuit !

Une autre fois c'était un placard à balais, enfin cette pièce secrète qui apparaissait en cas de besoin, qui l'avait trahi. L'endroit lui était apparu alors qu'il voulait échapper à cette Pot de colle de Mme Pince. Mais lorsque celle-çi passa à proximité, la porte s'ouvrit. Son besoin de se rapprocher de Severus avait été plus fort que le ras-le-bol du maître des potions.

La seconde phase des effets de la potion se manifestèrent quelques jours plus tard. De l'adolescente un peu fofolle et pot-de-colle, Mme Pince passa à la blonde fatale. Cette fois les vêtements ne changeaient plus de couleur mais rétrécissaient dès qu'elle s'approchait de Rogue. Comme pour la potion précédente, elle n'y était pas allée à la légère….. enfin heureusement Poudlard était bien chauffé !

Elle ne lui laissait plus de petits cœurs rouges avec des déclaration à l'eau de rose, ni de photos dans son boudoir ! Désormais elle le coinçait dans tous les recoins possibles de l'école pour lui clamer en diverses langues des paroles enflammées. Elle en profitait pour saisir les mains de Rogue et les posaient sur ses vêtements en latex, qui rétrécissaient encore plus. Le professeur s'enfuyait chaque fois grâce à un sort ou une potion qu'il jetait à la tête de sa poursuivante. Mais la méthode était trop douce, il fallait trouver autre chose car Rogue n'en pouvait plus ! Il ne pouvait plus prendre ses repas dans le grand réfectoire depuis que Mrs Pince lui envoyait des beuglantes enflammées dont le vocabulaire devait être interdit aux moins de 16 ans. Mrs MacGonagall, sa voisine de table un matin, avait reçu un tel choc en écoutant la déclaration sulfureuse qu'elle avait convaincu le directeur d'interdire la salle à manger au maître des potions. Bien lui en prit car le rythme d'envoi des beuglantes s'accéléra chaque jour et le vocabulaire devint de plus en plus chaud…. Mais la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut l'intrusion dans la chambre de Rogue une nuit de pleine lune. Jusqu'à présent un puissant sort de verrouillage bloquait les appartements de Rogue mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement amoureux de Pince : Tel un loup-garou se jetant sur sa proie, elle se précipita sur Rogue qui sommeillait, le bloqua en posant une de ses bottes à semelle expansée sur son torse. La position permit à Rogue de constater que la bibliothécaire ne prenait plus la peine de teinter ses sous-vetements : elle n'en mettait même plus. Le chef de Serpentard crut ne pas pouvoir s'échapper cette fois mais heureusement il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour lancer certains sorts. Il éjecta sa poursuivante contre le mur (de toute façon elle n'était pas rancunière !) grâce au sort de catapultage et s'enfuit de Poudlard.

Le maître des potions se mordait les doigts d'avoir mis au point une potion quasi irréversible. En plus d'y être allé un peu fort sur la « poudre de rapprochement », il avait fait en sorte que le philtre d'amour fasse effet pour l'éternité. Il devait trouver une solution, n'importe quoi

…quitte pour cela à aller consulter quelques grimoires de magie noire chez Voldy !


	6. Surprises sur prise

Bon enfin, après moults péripéties et retards, voilà le sixième et dernier chapitre !

Nous remercions beaucoup celles et ceux qui nous ont laissé (et nous laisserons, on l'espère lol) un message ou une review.

Ce chapitre a été écrit par Cassandre8.

Disclaimer : tout à J K Rowling, rien à nous ...

* * *

Severus marchait dans le parc d'un pas las. Son temps de repos était fini, il allait probablement retrouver le démon. Comme il se sentait bien entouré de gens qui le connaissaient, qui l'évitaient, que dis-je, qui le craignaient ! 

Il n'avait rien trouvé dans les grimoires de Magie noire de Voldemort. Il avait songé un temps à fabriquer un polynectar "amélioré" pour transformer Mme Pince définitivement en chèvre mais après le désastre qui avait suivi le "super" philtre d'amour il n'osait plus mettre le nez dans ses chaudrons.

- Sévichounet, Sévichounet ! C'est toi mon poussin ?

... Oh, par merlin, la revoilà ... Pourquoi Voldy ne m'a pas envoyé en mission ... Mais non il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, espionner Dumby ! Bon, une esquive, il faut que je trouve une esquive !

Soudain il sentit sa baguette vibrer au fond de sa poche.

... Morgane soit loué, ce vieux fou me convoque au bon moment pour une fois!

Sevychounet, euh pardon, notre auguste maitre des cachots se dirigea prestement en direction de la gargouille. Il cracha plutôt qu'il ne prononça le mot de passe (Haribo c'est bô la vie? c'est quoi que ça?) et grimpa l'escalier tournant au nez de Mrs Pince qui était arrivée d'on ne savait où.

Essouflé, plié en deux du fait de sa folle cavalcade ( il est plus tout jeune notre beau ténébreux), Severus essaya une entrée un peu plus digne. S'il avait su pourtant il aurait préféré la folle et ses attouchements...

- Ah mon cher Severus, je vois que vous revenez d'une réunion, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Très bien, Mr le Directeur, je suis prêt à vous faire mon rapport ...

- oui oui oui nous verrons cela après, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : pour redonner la pêche à nos étudiants, j'ai décider d'organiser un bal costumé pour Halloween. Bien évidemment vous devrait y participer pour surveiller nos chères têtes blondes !

- Comment ! faire le garde chiourme pour une bande de morveux qui vont se bécoter se saoûler et de plus en voir 2 ou 3 se déguiser en une pale copie de moi ! Jamais !

- TTTT Severus, n'oubliez pas que c'est dans votre contrat : vous DEVEZ être présent lors de manifestations telles que celle-ci .

- Mais et l'autre folle elle sera là aussi !

- Mais non, et c'est la bonne nouvelle pour vous : elle doit partir pour un colloque de bibliothècaires à Salem comme chaque année ... Formidable non ?

- Bah, au point où j'en suis je peux faire un effort si vous me dites qu'elle ne sera pas là, mais je ne me déguise pas !

- non non ce n'est pas la peine pour vous ... Euh, en plus notre merveilleuse Aristoloche nous a préparé une surprise .

- Elle sera là ? dit Severus l'oeil soudain pétillant et rempli de convoitise.

-Mais bien sûr, elle tient à participer à cette fête qui sera mémorable !

-Bon je vais faire un effort ... pour la cause, dit -il de manière contrite, si tant est qu'il puisse s'empêcher de manifester sa joie à l'idée de danser avec sa dulcinée.

La grand jour arriva. Notre Sevy avait fait les choses en grand. Il avait pris rendez-vous dans un salon d'esthéticienne magique ( eh oui malgré ses connaissances poussées en potions il s'est avéré incapable de corriger les quelques infimes -selon lui- imperfections de sa peau), et en était ressorti quelque peu désappointé. La publicité était tout bonnement mensongère, son teint était toujours cireux et il l'avait bien fait comprendre à cette charlatane. Même si maintenant ses chances de retourner à l'institut étaient compromises. Il dirait également deux mots à Mme Malefoy pour lui avoir recommandé cette adresse.

---- Bah comme si j'en avais réellement besoin ! me traiter de chantier colossal, moi ! Bon mes cheveux sont toujours aussi gras mais avec un chapeau, ça passera inaperçu ...

En effet Il avait trouvé un costume idéal : un 3 pièces queue de pie noir (bien évidemment !) et un haut de forme. Il se regarda dans un miroir, se mit à marcher en roulant des pectoraux (comme Aldo Maccione vous voyez?), en se disant: "mon cher vous êtes tout simplement splendide! vous allez la faire craquer !".

20 heures 03. Il se présenta devant la grande salle, un peu essouflé de s'être dépéché et se rendit compte que tous étaient déjà installés. Tout le monde était déguisé. On pouvait trouver tous les styles : des princesses aux monstres en passant par les fées et preux chevaliers.

---- Bah se dit-il je suis professeur le déguisement ce n'est pas pour moi...

Il se décida à faire son entrée par la grande porte, tête relevée, fier et digne de son beau costume. Et là le silence se fit. Il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s'assit entre Dumby et Minerva, eux aussi en habits de soirée.

-mon cher Severus ! dit Albus en se tournant vers lui, que d'efforts vous faites pour la cause ! Il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller jusqu'à vous déguiser mais je pense que les élèves vous seront reconnaissants de montrer cette part d'humanité en vous.

A ces mots, Severus s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille, Minerva, dévouée, lui mit une grande claque sur le dos, qui eut pour effet de le faire recracher sur son SI merveilleux habit. Il en était pour ses frais : il était ridicule et sali qui plus est. Mais rien ne l'empêchera de profiter de cette soirée pour mener à bien son projet ...

Albus se leva et réclama le silence.

-Chers amis, en cette soirée qui nous rassemble tous pour célébrer l'amitié entre les maisons, laissez-moi vous offrir un petit spectacle qui, j'en suis sûr en ravira plus d'un ...

D'un claquement de doigt, les chandelles s'éteignirent et un rond de lumière se fit au centre de la pièce.

Un forme apparut au milieu de ce cercle et entonna d'une voix mélodieuse un air doux d'une chanson française :

_- je t'écris des mots purs (1)_

Les yeux de notre maitre des potions se mirent à briller. Le souffle court, il se dit "la voilà enfin",

En effet Aristoloche venait d'entrer sur scène vétue d'un long fourreau rouge, les cheveux ramassés négligemment sur la nuque. Il en avait des frissons, il était comme hypnotisé ...

_- j'ai gommé les ratures et là sur le papier j'ai effacé tes fautes au fur et à mesure..._

_---- _Oh oui je veux bien t'en écrire des mots, et tu verras, y a pas que le hibou qui assure ...

-_Et de tes mains, tu vas me décol'ter, me décacheter, et me déshabiller, au fur et à mesure ... _chantait Aristoloche en se caressant le corps et en se déhanchant sensuellement. Elle était comme transportée par ce qu'elle chantait.

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait comme le loup dans un dessin animé Moldu qu'il avait vu petit chez sa tante, il ne pouvait s'empecher de vouloir se jeter sur elle, la langue pendante.

La chanson finie, la belle sourit à son public sous les ovations et les hourras et alla prendre place à coté de Rogue. Il était aux anges, c'était son jour. Merci Merlin du départ précipité de Minerva pour on ne sait où, et on s'en fiche.

Il se retourna vers sa promise pour lui faire un compliment à sa façon, qu'il ne put jamais lui dire.

En effet un tintamarre de tous les diables se fit entendre, le cercle de lumière réapparut et une voix d'outre-tombe commença à entonner :

_-Juste un petit kiss ... un petit kiss qui se glisse Ça ne me laisse pas ... de glace... (2)_

Une Mme Pince apparut , dans une robe blanche ultra courte, moulante qui ne cachait malheureusement rien de ses formes, Tout en chantant ses premieres paroles, il fit un clin d'oeil des plus discrets (hum hum ...) à Sévichounet.

- _Juste une petite glace ... côté pile ou côté face, de nos grimaces ... complice, ça va ça vient ça te prend la comme ça  
ça fait des choses des choses blues et roses, ça passe par le haut par le bas, ça te prend partout hou _continuait-elle en s'approchant d'une manière, comment dire, qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui en fin de compte donnait l'impression qu'elle titubait...

Elle s'arreta juste derrière l'homme de ses pensées, l'écume aux lèvres (c'est très difficile de chanter, je vous le dis), et se mit à brailler tout en essayant de lui caresser le torse (elle en profitait, Sevy était tétanisé par la peur ...) :

_-Juste un petit truc ... un petit truc excentrique, c'est si bon d'avoir ... le trac, _et là elle glissa la main jusqu'à l'entrejambe du maitre des potions, espérant sans doute voir une réaction Mais Rogue était comme stupéfixé

-_Il me dit des choses ... et il me fait des choses, Et j'ose et j'aime ça_ ..., Là elle bondit sur ses genoux et se mit à rouler le plus baveux des patins qui n' ait jamais existé .

Là Severus se leva d'un coup, se rendant compte tout à la fois que la plus belle journée de sa vie n'aurait jamais lieu mais que la pire se déroulait à l'instant ... Il lui fallait résoudre le problème immédiatement. Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il contredirait le dicton.

Il se retourna vers la chose qui avait chu de façon quelque peu disgracieuse sur ses fesses osseuses, sortit sa baguette (celle en bois car l'autre, il avait bien l'impression qu'après cette main il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en servir ), la pointa en direction du ... phasme , quoi dire d'autre et lanca le sort funeste :

-Adava Kévrada

Oh non , par Merlin, Morgane et Mary Poppins réunis ! Il s'était trompé ! Il l'avait adavakévradisée. C'était un désastre, au lieu de la tuer net, il avait juste réussi à lui supprimer toute trace d'intelligence, un mélange parfait de Londubat et des Weasley réunis.

BOUM ! la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître des aurors (mais comment font-ils pour arriver si vite ?), qui encerclèrent le malheureux sorcier qui voulait juste passer une soirée sympa ... Snif..

3 Mois après, à Azkaban ...

Severus soupirait dans sa petite cellule froide et humide. Les détraqueurs passaient régulièrement pour lui enlever ses pensées joyeuses, les seules qu'il avait, à savoir la beauté d'Aristoloche. Il avait été surpris de sa réaction lors du procès. Elle n'avait pas hurlé au scandale, n'avait pas pris sa défense, en fait n'était pas venue du tout. Enfin bref ... encore 33 mois à faire et il pourrait reprendre sa petite vie tranquille avec ses copains mangemorts ... Dumbledore avait plaidé pour une remise de peine, démontrant que Rogue était très précieux comme agent double auprès des mangemorts.

En attendant, il se consolait avec les livres de la bibliothèque, cadeau du ministère ... Il attendait avec impatience chaque jour à 10 h le chariot du bibliothècaire, un homme rustre qui ne parlait jamais, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

D'ailleurs, fait étrange, cela faisait 3 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Enfin, le grincement familier du chariot se fit entendre. Il se leva, prêt à se jeter comme un affamé sur les livres pour voir si de nouveaux titres étaient arrivés. La clef pénétra dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette se profila dans l'encadrement,

-SEVYNOUCHET ! Tu m'as tant manqué !

--- Oh non ma vie est un enfer ! Plutôt la visite d'un troll des cavernes que la sienne... !

Irma se jeta sur Rogue et le plaqua sur sa paillasse. Elle commença à ... Mais non fermons la porte sur ces émouvantes retrouvailles et terminons en expliquant la présence de Pince. Mr Morpion (le bibliothècaire) avait gagné à la loterie magique et le poste se trouvait vacant. Le ministère avait enfin trouvé le moyen de recaser ce boulet lobotomisé en lui donnant le seul poste où ils étaient certains qu'elle ne ferait aucun dégât sur les prisonniers. Parce qu'en réfléchissant les détraqueurs avaient déjà fait tout le travail., non ?

* * *

1 :_Au fur et à mesure _deLiane Foly 

_2 _:_ Ca va, ça vient _de Liane Foly


End file.
